What's Your Fantasy?
by Kiki.Vixenella
Summary: smut, through and through. Multi chapters, any superstar. Next up is John C / OC / Randy Orton. Enjoy girls! R R if you like these! I'm taking requests, via pm or Review, so if there's anyone you want to see in this, no matter who, I'll take a stab at it.
1. Sleepwalker Sheamus

**Quick Note: This is in no way connected with my Family Calloway story. This is Sheamus and an unknown OC and a really, really vivid dream I had earlier. Gotta love those cold meds, lol. And an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Sheamus, that sexy beast would NEVER leave my bed.**

**Just a warning, this is the beginning of a series of smut stories, each one will be one or a few chapters. I'm gonna make it a little collection. My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here.**

* * *

Stephen found he couldn't sleep, so he wandered the hallway of the hotel. He turned a corner and saw the partially open door of one of the newer divas, a quiet little one he'd sort of taken a fancy to. The loud raucous strains of Guns and Roses rendition of Purple Rain blared from the room, and he couldn't help but be taken by curiousity.

Well, we all know what they say about curiousity, correct? How it killed the cat and whatnot? Exactly.

Either way, Stephen peeked in the door, thinking he'd finally find her awake, alone, so he could talk to her, properly get to know her. He had no idea he was walking right into something much more than that.

He stood a few feet from the bed now, the dim light of the hallway making her long jet black hair shine and stick out in contrast to the pale bed linens. He gulped as the long tanned leg kicked from beneath the sheet and she rolled flat onto her back, moaning something he couldn't quite make out.

His cock started to grow as he realized she slept partially nude, when the blanket came down a bit too far. By now, he was leaning against the post of the bed, and watching her, licking his lips, debating on being a gentleman, waking the lass.

Her tongue jutted out, passed slowly over plump and still slightly red tinted lips, and he'd been just about to walk out, go back to the safety of his own room, take a very cold shower, or a very hot one, and let his right hand do the work, but then it happened.

The Ipod playing the music came to a complete stop, and the room fell silent. And he could still hear her moaning, see her back arching, making his cock grow more, making the Irishman growl in irritation at himself, at what he was even doing in here, when she said it.

"Ahhh, fuck.. Stephen.. Mmmm, fuck me.. Sideways, in a chair, against a wall, in the shower.. God, I don't care, I just want you to fuck me.. Now." she moaned as her back arched a little.

He looked around the room, rubbing his large hand over his spiky red hair as he snickered a little and continued to his cock continued to grow.

He walked closer to the bed for some reason, as if he were on autopilot. He'd reached out to pull the covers back over her, determined to be a gentleman, determined NOT to take advantage of the situation as it were, but then she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck." she muttered as she realized she wasn't in the room alone.

Finally he spoke. "Noisy one, aren't yeh, lass?"

Hearing that heavy Irish accent, combined with the dream still playing heavily on her mind, she found herself being flirtier than she dared.

"Why don't you find out?"

Stephen's head shot up and he looked at her in the dark. "Do yeh really want me to do that?" he asked calmly as he leaned in just a little bit closer after sitting on the bed.

"Maybe." she muttered quietly as she leaned in closer and licked her full lips as her eyes settled on his lap and she giggled.

"Wot's funny, lass. That's yer fault, yeh know." Sheamus pointed out as she pouted now, and raised to her knees on the bed, slowly coming towards him. She straddled his lap and muttered, "Aww. Let me fix it then?"

Stephen blinked in disbelief. "Yeh mean that?" he asked partially in shock and partially getting more aroused by the moment as his hands slid through her long black hair, then down her back, and coming to rest on her ass, squeezing gently.

"Ohh." she moaned quietly, bit her full lower lip as she pressed her bare chest against his, grinded daringly against his cock while sitting on his lap.

"I have a confession." she whispered as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue flickering out, slowly trailing over his lips, before parting them, tangling with his tongue expertly, and kissing him deeply, sucking his lower lip. Stephen muttered against her lips, "Oh do yeh? And wot's that, lass?" he asked as his hand left her ass, slowly slid up her thigh, and grazed her through her panties.

"Oh fuck.. I can't tell you, if you don't stop making it hard to think." she muttered as she fixed her bright green eyes on him and then leaning in said with a smirk, "I've been awake the entire time. I knew you sleepwalked, so I set this up sort of.. I hoped it'd work out this way."

Stephen groaned and then muttered, "Why would yeh do that, now lass?" as his thumb grazed her soaking wet panties, causing her to gasp and then lean in, suck his neck gently.

"Because I want you and I'm tired of fucking around about it." she said quietly, calmly, as she gently pushed him back on the bed and her hand traveled down his chest, slipping down his boxers, taking his cock into her hands, sliding up and down it's smooth length slowly as she held his gaze and licked her lips.

Sheamus groaned and his head fell back as he bucked his hips, thrusting his cock in her hand, before he flipped them, putting her on her back, beneath him. His hands found her hands and he used one hand to hold her hands above her head so she couldn't anymore, as he slid his hand down, slipping into the waistband of her panties.

The soft rip of fabric had her groaning, and pouting. "I liked those, Sheamus."

"So did I, love." he muttered sadly, as he leaned down and conquered her mouth in passionate kisses as his fingers slid inside her. "So wet." he smirked as his fingers began to scissor, and he muttered, "Are you goin te cum for meh, lass?"

She moaned, her back arched as his fingers sped up, and she gripped the sheets below her, growling, crying out loudly, "Ohhhh ... Stephen... Oh yes... Mmmmm. Fuck.. I'm gonna cum.. So close." she writhed around beneath him now, her hips grinding his torso, her soaking wet core brushing the tip of his rock hard erection making him growl in the back of his throat.

"Love..." he muttered as he realized that he couldn't just keep teasing like this, because it was taking quite the toll on him also.

Panting, he thrust into her, almost instantly growling as her walls closed around him, and he felt her getting wetter and wetter by the second. "Mmmmm. So tight, lass." he grunted as he continued to hold her hands above her head a little longer, and grazing her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust ever faster into her. the headboard beat a steady rhythym against the wall of the hotel room and her legs went around his waist as she bit down on his neck, those full lips wrapping around the flesh, sucking greedily as he pounded her even faster, his hands letting her hands go, gripping her hips now, raising them, driving himself in even deeper.

"Stephen... Oh yeah... Right there, don't stop, god do not fucking stop." she begged as he smirked in the dark, knowing that at least two or three rooms away the entire thing could be heard plain as day, the walls were that thin in this hotel.

"Tell meh wot yeh want, lass."

"Fuck.. Stephen.. Make me cum again." she muttered as she wrapped her legs around him even tighter, as her fingernails dragged down his back slowly.

His lips left hers to trail down her chest, teasing her nipples with his tongue, blowing on them and then repeating until she was thrashing wildly against him, almost screaming his name.

His cock felt like it was going to explode and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"I want on top." she begged breathlessly as again and again her back left the mattress, her breasts molded to his chest.

Stephen let her on top and she grabbed the headboard, using it to control her movements, to grip onto, as she moved herself up and down then back and forth on his cock. He growled, and panting called out her name over and over almost like some sort of chant as he let his hands travel slowly up, kneading the full breasts in his hands, then down, grazing her clit, rubbing her until she began to almost shake, and her walls tightened completely, and he felt like his cock would explode at any second.

He flipped her to the bottom again and grabbing the headboard, he began to drive into her as fast and as hard as he could without hurting her, as she did scream his name over and over now, begging for more.

"Mmmm, I'm so fucking close." she panted as she licked the outer edge of his ear, sending shivers down his back. Stephen smirked and then muttered, "So tight.. Lass. Yeh feel so damn good."

He felt his own burning hot release spilling into her, as she shook violently, and came for him again, sucking his neck again.

Falling onto the bed, he pulled her onto his chest and crossed his arm behind his head as he said "Think I'm just going te fall asleep roight here, lass." through heavy eyes as he panted, catching his breath.

She giggled and then said "Me too." before leaning up, and kissing him, then wiggling back down into bed beside him.

Moral of the story is, curiousity can be a good thing sometimes.


	2. The Mile High Club Kane

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Kane, that sexy beast would NEVER leave my bed (even though I'd have to share him with my bestie KaneLovesTristen). This is a special one, for my girl, KaneLovesTristen! I hope you like this wifey, :D , btw, so noone is confused, AJ is her name, not as in AJ Lee. **

**Just a warning, this is the beginning of a series of smut stories, each one will be one or a few chapters. I'm gonna make it a little collection. My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here.**

* * *

Everyone has one thing they'd rather die than do. For Kane, it was flying. But, sadly, his job required travel by airplanes from time to time. Tonight was one such occasion, and he was none too thrilled about it. Right off the bat, the plane hit some wicked turbulence on take off, and then he'd had to squish himself into a seat between Paul Wight and John Cena until his on screen brother got Paul to switch seats and then he wound up moving to the front.

But that all changed when he got a look at the flight attendent. Her name was AJ and she was this stunning, curvy goddess of a female. He spent the whole flight almost, watching her, the way her hips swayed when she walked past, the way her chest bounced during the turbulence.

And one thing was clear to the Machine. One way or another, he had to have this goddess of a woman.

She'd just walked over,and offered pillows, and he noticed that she bent in a little closer, her chest grazing his cheek. Was she.. Flirting with him?

Certainly not. Certainly she could plainly see that he was an animal, and a dangerous one at that.

But then, she winked.

Kane groaned, shifting in his seat as her chest grazed his cheek again. Now, he knew she was toying with him. And this did nothing to help his mood. This made him want her more, made his cock stiffen as tall and straight as a stack of bricks just thinking about the things he wanted to do to her, to show her what teasing ended in.

"Sir?" AJ asked again. She knew that she had seen him before, she just wasn't sure where. And then, she'd caught sight of the mask he wore in matches, sticking out of his inflight bag. "Are you alright?"

Kane nodded, grunted, but when she went to walk away, he grabbed her wrist carefully, and fixed his two tone gaze on her, licking his lips as he leaned in and muttered, "You're pretty."

AJ felt the warmth flooding between her legs before she could stop it, at the sound of his husky voice, the way his two toned eyes, which she always thought were beautiful to look at, roamed over her body. And then he said she was pretty. And she had been flirting with him..

But she wasn't expecting anything to come of it, let alone him holding her wrist like this, looking at her like this, saying this stuff to her.. But, she was a big believer in fate, so she wasn't going to pass up a shot with the Big Red Machine.

She noticed he looked a little uneasy about flying. Leaning in again, her soft skin grazing his cheek where her top was unbuttoned just one button, enough to tease, really, she muttered in his ear, "If you want to ease the tension that comes with flying, big guy.."

Kane growled an almost primal animalistic growl as her tongue slowly made it's way down the side of his neck, hidden behind her hand, like she was whispering something in his ear. Never was he more glad than he was right now, he'd traded seats with his on screen brother, and Paul was now sitting at the front of the plane.

" Is there something you suggest?" he asked quietly, calmly, as his cock grew and stiffened beyond what he thought it's normal limit would surely be by now. He shifted in his seat, which only made him brush against her skin again.

"Five minutes, meet me in the back of the plane, big guy." AJ purred against his ear moving closer to him when he gestured to her to do so, as he then slowly reached up, careful to keep the gesture hidden, and slid his hand just beneath the hem of her skirt, his index finger trailing up her thigh suggestively.

AJ whimpered quietly, biting her full lower lip, her eyes going from warm golden brown to an almost smoldering smoky shade of golden brown. She moved even closer, and then leaning down, she mumbled, "It's the least I can do for my favorite superstar."

Kane smirked and then slid his index finger just along the inside of the lace trim around the leg of her panties and watched her eyes as they widened, and she blushed all over. "K-kane." she mumbled as she tried not to sink to the floor steadily growing wetter and wetter, as her breathing hitched a moment before returning to normal.

He dropped her wrist, and she winked one more time, mouthing "Five minutes" before walking off. Kane watched her walk away, growling possessively when he realized he wasn't the only one literally fucking her with his eyes. "Mine" he growled as he stared a hole in his watch.

Five minutes... That was a really, really long time to wait.

So, Kane decided to take control of the situation and slipped behind the curtains, unnoticed.

AJ walked past the empty aisle seat, and thought nothing of it. But when she opened the curtained area at the back of the plane, she groaned as she felt his lips on her neck as he slipped out from behind.

"Mine." he muttered as his hand slid down, unbuttoning her top slowly, and he sucked along her neck, before pinning her against the wall of the corridor just outside the bathroom on the airplane. AJ squeaked his hand slipped back up her skirt, the warmth between her thighs growing as she pressed against his firm muscular body.

"Yours." she muttered almost in a trance as her hand trailed down to the waistband of his pants, resting there, and she raised one of her legs to his hip. Kane's hand automatically went to her thigh, rubbing, sliding up her skirt again, before he picked her up, and stepped into the airplane bathroom.

Sitting her on the counter, he leaned in, pressing her almost against a wall, his hips parting her legs as his hand stayed up her skirt, tore off the panties she wore beneath and two fingers slipped inside of her.

AJ arched her back, her tongue flicking out, over her lips as she groaned quietly, before leaning forward, pulling his gray t shirt over his head, flinging it somewhere. Then her fingers crept down his chest slowly, causing Kane to suck in a ragged breath as he looked at her, and smirked. "You want this?" he asked as she nodded, still staring at him as if she were in a trance at this point.

"Take it then.. If you can." he muttered the challenge against her lips as his free hand slipped up her shirt, cupping her breast through the thin silk bra she wore, and his fingers continued to move as fast as humanly possible inside of her.

"Ohhhh. Kane... I'm so close."

"Cum for me, AJ." Kane instructed as his lips attacked her neck hungrily, sucking, marking her in several different places. He knew this was turning her on, because the warmth, the wetness between her thighs was beyond soaked right now. It only made him harder.

AJ slipped her hand down the waistband of his jeans, stroking the entire length of his cock as she stared into those gorgeous two toned eyes of his and licked her lips. Kane was growing impatient, but he was also enjoying the thrill this gave, he barely knew this gorgeous female for one, and for the second, they could be caught at any possible moment.

He started to let his lips roam down her body, kissing, licking and sucking. He had one goal in mind, and he knew he had to do it. He had to taste her. He had to make her scream out. She'd teased him earlier, that didn't come without consequence.

And teasing her now was only half of what he had in store for her, in all honesty. No, he was going to give her a plane ride she was never going to forget. "Try not to get too loud." he said calmly, as he made his way lower and lower.

AJ was almost to the edge by this point, her hands slid to his long black hair as she gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to scream when his lips made it past her navel, and still kept going lower, all while his fingers continued to work their magic inside of her.

"KANE." she groaned, in a little louder of a voice than she should, only to have him raise his head and smirking come up to whisper in her ear, "You have to be quiet."

This was literally killing her, so she began to return the favor, stroking his erection after she managed to get his jeans unzipped, unbuttoned. He was huge. Her eyes widened a moment, in wonder, before she licked her lips, and her hand began to slide over the smooth length of his erection.

Kane growled, debating on pinning her hands so she couldn't keep teasing her, but he was too focused on his other goal, tasting her to be bothered.

He grazed the waistband of her panties with his teeth, giving them a tug downwards as his mouth closed in on her warmth, the wetness from inside of her, greedily, his tongue began to move at the same speed as his fingers, as he stopped to look up, catch the look on her face.

Her hand began to move faster, and he thrust his tongue inside where his fingers were, growling in his throat as she thrust her hips against his mouth and hand. "Oh god.. Kane.. I'm so close." AJ muttered, wondering how much longer she could go on like this, how much more she could take.

Her thighs ached, she wanted him so bad that her nipples stood straight at attention, and she kept getting wetter and wetter with each move his mouth or his hands made inside of her.

"Fuck me now, Kane." AJ said calmly, as she begged him with her eyes.

Kane shook his head, the evil laugh escaping his lips as he raised from her thighs to wrap her legs around him, bent his head to graze his lips to her neck, sucking hard, marking her again, before turning the attention of his wandering lips to her breasts, her nipples teasing relentlessly.

AJ arched her back, and when he pinned her hands over her head so she couldn't stroke him anymore, she pouted and said "That's.. It's not fair." in the same stunned voice. This man was so damn good, so damn dangerous, so damn addictive.. One night would never be enough.

Kane felt her soaked wet core brush the tip of his completely beyond erect cock and he growled. "Now." he said as he plunged into her, raising her hips, thrusting greedily while keeping his hand over her hands, pinning them above her head, on the mirror on the wall behind them.

As he caught sight of what they were doing in the mirror, a wicked smirk filled his face. "Get off the counter." he mumbled, his lips against her neck as he continued to drive into her, tasting her body all over as he did so.

AJ did as she was told. The man could be downright scary, but it was truthfully the one thing that turned her on about him when she watched the show on tv.

Kane turned her around and then said "Hold on to the counter." as he added, "And do not scream. I don't like it when people scream."

Again, AJ nodded and as she turned around, she wiggled her hips against him slowly, teasingly. Kane growled in her ear, nipping her earlobes. "Don't do that. Just do what I tell you." he muttered as he thrust back into her soaking wet core again, standing behind her, his hands over her hands where they rested on the edge of the mirror over the sink.

Seeing her facial expressions at being taken from behind, along with the way her walls gripped his cock so perfectly almost did him in, but he focused, and as she began to shake violently, beginning to get caught in the throes of her orgasm, and the silent scream hung on her lips, he growled, "Fuck... Oh god." and spilled his seed just as her orgasm was at it's most intense.

He held her against him and with a mild smirk muttered again, "Mine. And when I want you again, I'll find you." before picking her up, turing her around and holding her against him, pulling her lips into a deep and passionate battle with his.

Quietly, they dressed, and he slipped into his seat, and she went back to making her rounds, noone on the plane around them, any the wiser.

But, every time their eyes met, he licked his lips and winked, smiling when at the end of the flight, she pressed a small slip of white paper into the palm of his hand.

As he walked out of the terminal, he opened it. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw her phone number and her address, and the little note at the bottom, "So you can find me again. Yours, AJ."

He slid the paper carefully into his wallet. He would definitely be seeing her again, and probably more than a few times.

Moral of the story: Flying is not always a bad way to travel.


	3. An R Rated Elevator Ride Edge

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Edge, his sexy Rated R self would be in my bed, and in my shower and.. What the hell, wherever else I could imagine.**

**Just a warning, this is the beginning of a series of smut stories, each one will be one or a few chapters. I'm gonna make it a little collection. My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

* * *

"Another town, another show", the Rated R Superstar also known as Edge, or simply Adam, spoke aloud in the emptiness of the metal elevator. The doors dinged open one last time, and a giggling sex bomb of a red head with legs that wouldn't quit, dressed in what had to be the skimpiest nurse costume imaginable, stepped on.

Since it was Halloween, he could only assume she was on her way back to her room from the costume party downstairs.

Then the small band of freckles on her shoulder caught his eye, and his eyes roamed up and down the rest of her body. He leaned back in the elevator shaft as his cock strained against the faded jeans he wore and a lump formed in his throat.

When he looked at the stamp on the inside of her wrist, it was confirmed. Earlier tonight, he'd danced with her. Okay, fuck calling it dancing. They had very nearly had full on standing up sex in the middle of a dance floor in a club downtown called Skin.

And he'd memorized every curve of that body, from the flowing silky red hair, to the legs that seemed to go on forever, especially with the stilettos and the garter/fishnet combo on them.

He smirked as he tapped her shoulder. "Were you at Skin tonight?" he asked, leaning in behind her, brushing against her. He knew of course by now she had been, he wasn't an idiot. He pouted in the metal reflection of the elevator and said "You left me. We didn't get to finish what we started."

She spun around and fixed her hazel eyes on him as she licked full and pink glossy lips, studying him a moment, smirking in amusement, before pressing against him, rubbing her body against his, as she muttered, "Maybe I was.. Were you a vampire?"

Edge opened his mouth, revealing the fake glow in the dark plastic fangs as he smirked and leaned in, grazing them against the pulse point in her neck, growling a little. "Mmm. Tasty." he mumbled as he left a visible mark.

"Mmmm. I remember you now." she muttered as her hazel eyes filled with lust as they settled on the way his erection strained against his jeans, the bulge very noticeable now. Her finger trailed suggestively over the zipper of said jeans, as her other hand trailed up, pulled his hair free from the elastic that held it at bay.

Edge growled. So she was going to do this, huh? Two could play this game. He gently pinned her in against the wall of the elevator, as he muttered with a smirk, "I left an impression, hmm. I tend to do that." as his hand squeezed her ass, raising her leg to his hip.

She fixed her lust laden hazel eyes on him as she slowly slid down his jeans. "Don't play a game I can play better." she muttered quietly, as she licked her lips, pressed her petite curvy frame against him. Edge sucked in a breath as the scent of her perfume filled his nostrils, and he got even harder.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

The red head smirked, and made a zipping motion with her lips as she pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. "This is so much easier without names, Edge." she mumbled as she leaned in, sending him against the metal wall of the elevator, as she started to slowly trail kisses down his bare chest, not stopping. Edge groaned, his hands went to her long red hair, as his fingers raked through it.

She took him into her mouth, her tongue slowly trailing up and down as she moved her lips over the length of his rock hard cock, and Edge groaned, thrusting his hips against her mouth. "Ohhhh." he groaned, and growled a little right after as she looked up.

He had to be in control again. He wasn't used to this, the woman taking control in bed. Or in the elevator. He pulled her up and smirked as he said quietly, "It's my turn now, babe." and his finger slipped inside of her panties, raking slowly across her clit, smirking at how wet she was, before thrusting into her, slowly moving inside of her, feeling her grow wetter and then even wetter.

Her breathing hitched as she arched her back and slid her hand back down to his cock, sliding it slowly along the length. "Two can play this game, Edge."

"Call me Adam. Now, what can I call you?" he muttered, his lips grazing her earlobe, sucking as his voice came out husky against her ear.

" Maya." she finally gasped out as his fingers sped up inside of her, pumping her.

"Maya the naughty nurse." Edge growled as he bit his lower lip when her hand sped up and his free one went from her ass to the tight top she wore, unlacing it in the front, then finally just tearing it off. He bent his head, and moved her bra out of the way with his teeth, before trailing his tongue slowly over her nipples as he squeezed her breast in his hand.

Maya thrust her hips against his cock, and he felt how soaked she was through the panties she wore beneath the revealing costume. Edge growled, and his hand left her breast, trailing up her skirt, giving the flimsy fabric a tug, tearing them off and out of his way.

"Mmmm, fuck... Adam. Oh Adam." she moaned as she tugged his jeans down completely now, and his boxers joined soon after. Adam picked her up, pinning her against the wall as he thrust his cock as deeply inside of her as it'd go, and his hand gripped her ass to hold her up while the other hand squeezed her breast, and he bent his head, licking her nipples greedily.

"Oh god.." he groaned as he slowed down to keep from finishing too quickly. Maya giggled and then groaned when he sped up again, and slowly lowered his hand, rubbing her as he slammed into her, and sucked her neck, leaving a mark, and fang marks.

"The only way this could get any more fucking amazing" she panted breathlessly as she thrusted her hips against him driving him in as deeply as he could get before continuing, "Is if the entire elevator was made of glass and we had people watching."

He growled as a smirk formed on his face. "Mmm. Maya. So tight." he muttered as he slowed down, teasing her now, shallowly thrusting. When the pout formed on her lips, he leaned in, their bodies pressed so closely together it was almost like they were one person, and cupped her cheek as he said " I want to enjoy this. It's not every day I fuck a gorgeous hot bodied very naughty nurse in an elevator."

He kissed her passionately, and growled as he nipped her lower lip, then resumed pounding into her, his hands trailing over her curves, resing on her ass, giving it a firm smack. Her giggle and then the groan that followed made him smirk.

Maya tightened her legs around his hips as she panted for breath and alternated kissing him with sucking his neck and leaving marks all over as her fingernails drew down his back. She could feel her orgasm close at hand, and as his cock found a particular spot in her that felt damn near magical every time he pounded her, she groaned, "Adam. Don't stoppppppppp." as her hand left his chest and trailed through his hair, then rested on his neck as she crashed her lips onto his, nipping his lower lip.

Adam felt her tighten around him and he groaned as he felt her release warm and wet flowing over his cock as he pounded her. "Mmm, you like that?"

"Yes." she groaned, begging. Edge kept slamming into her and finally, he felt his own orgasm approaching, right as her orgasm reached the height of it's intensity. He growled and then gripped her ass with one hand as the other tangled in her long red hair, as he slammed into her repeatedly.

"Fuck... Oh Maya. Fuck you're so tight." he growled as he spilled his hot seed inside of her and panting, kissed her all over the neck, along her collar bone and her breasts before letting her stand again. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her, groping her as the elevator began to move again.

It stopped on his floor, and he leaned in and kissed her one last time, trailing his finger along her lower lip as he asked, "Can I see you again?"

The red head giggled and pressed her torn panties into his hand as she stepped off the elevator. He caught up to her and gave her another passionate kiss in a doorway, then watched her walk down to a room two doors from his.

The smirk filled his face and he slid his keycard into the door lock, going into his room. He was definitely going to pay his naughty nurse another visit later. He flopped onto the bed, smirking to himself as he mumbled aloud, "Happy Halloween."

Moral of the story: Elevators are not boring. And not all nurses are angels. ;)


	4. Extreme Tag Team Matt AND Jeff

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Matt or god only help me Jeff Hardy, I'd be off nailing them in reality, not fantasizing about it. :D.. And again, Ashley is NOT ashley massaro, Ashley is the name of the requester. ;).. Oh and she also asked for a "sweet ending". I hope this qualifies. It damn sure would to me, lols. Hope you love it southern belle! A/N 2: for this smut shot, Kane/Matt/Lita did NOT happen. They kicked her to the curbe and the oc took her spot.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

Not thinking anything of he and his brother's very hot blonde best friend (and new valet, because they split with Lita) with incredibly long legs being in their house, Matt Hardy got up to go and use the bathroom, try and shake last nights very erotic dream about said female out of his mind, and get ready for another boring - or maybe not so much, Ashley had the tendency to make things interesting- day.

The shriek from the steamy hot bathroom had Matt covering his eyes, sort of blushing while immediately getting a hard on that throbbed and ached because since he'd gotten here, he'd pretty much kept wood constantly if she happened to be near.

"Shit. I'm.. " Matt started, but his sentence stopped when the blonde stepped soaking wet from the shower and pushed him gently into the shower getting back in.

"Ash?" he asked, shocked as Ashley muttered, "Shh damn it." as she winked and muttered "Did you have fun last night?" smirking.

The night before, she'd been in both of the brother's rooms, she'd fucked them both. She couldn't help it, she loved both men, wanted them both, she was just afraid to bring up the subject of her 'belonging' to both of them. But she dreamt about it constantly, when she wasn't teasing both of them, fucking both of them.

"Don't shhh me." Matt teased as his eyes roamed over her body, the soft curves hidden beneath the oversized white and now soaked with water towel.

"Or what, Matty?"

"Trust me. You do not want me to go there." Matt muttered as Ashley mumbled, "But I'm more than willin to, baby boy." as she pinned his hands against the wall of the shower with hers, and greedily let her lips find his lips pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss that left him breathless.

"Ash?" Matt questioned as his hand went for the knot on the towel, quietly, and the towel fell away. He growled as his eyes roamed her bare body, and watched the water rolling down her curves slowly.

His head fell back as her hand pulled down his boxers, leaving him completely naked now. As her hand slowly moved up and down the length of his rock hard erection, he licked his lips and muttered, "I swear to God, if I'm dreaming right now.." before he bent his head down, and his lips curled around her nipples, his tongue teasing them to points mercilessly.

"Ohhhh, Matt." Ashley cried out as she stroked faster and rubbed her body against his body, while the warm wet heat between her thighs grew to a pool. Matt's hand left her breast and traveled down, his fingers slipping into the warm wet heat between her thighs as deeply as he could get it in.

"Fuck..." she groaned as she bit her full lower lip, and leaned in, sucking his neck, speeding up her strokes again, as Matt groaned, "Ohhhh Ash... God, girl you're so wet."

"It's your fuckin fault, Matty." Ashley muttered as she sucked his neck and continued to stroke him while he continued to finger her, moving faster and faster. She was practically leaning on him now, almost unable to stand.

"No.. My situation is your fault." Matt growled as he sucked her neck, leaving a mark.

Neither one of them heard the bathroom door opening, or realized that Jeff was standing nearby, listening, getting an ear full.

Jeff growled to himself, angry, and then groaned when his cock stood at full attention as he thought about her in there, in the shower, completely naked, with his brother dicking her.

That had to be hot.

A smirk filled his face as he slid his own boxers down, stepped into the shower and started to thrust against her ass sucking on her neck. He didn't much give a damn if Matt minded or not, he wanted to dick Ashley too, he had since they'd met her, really.

Ashley groaned, whimpering when she felt Jeff's rock hard cock rubbing against her. Looking at the brothers she bit her lip and said "This isn't fair..." and pouted for a moment.

Jeff laughed and leaning into her ear whispered, "Neither was sneaking into my room and sucking my dick last night while Matt was asleep down the hall, babe." as he sucked her earlobe, and his hand kneaded her breast, before trailing down, as he cast a glance at Matt. "You had your fun for right now. It's my turn."

Ashley bit her lip as she raked her hand through her long wet blonde hair and the warm wet heat between her thighs practically had them aching and she was beyond soaked.

"Stop fighting over me. I am actually in love with both of you, and I'm not choosing. You're going to have to share me, or noone gets any of this." she stated as she looked both males in the eye, holding their gaze, daring them to ruin this moment, leave her hot and bothered just so they could beat the shit out of one another over her, when hoenstly there was no need.

They were all adults.. And as long as she was only fucking one or the other of them, then that was perfectly fine, was it not?

The brothers gaped at one another, before looking at the petite pouty lipped blonde in shock. "If that's what you want.." they mumbled at the same time, and closed in on her.

Jeff slid in front of Ashley, and growling, he slipped his finger inside of her now, moving it as fast as he possibly could, while claiming her mouth and neck with his hungrily. Matt added his finger as he stood behind her, rubbing his rock hard erection against her ass, teasing her.

Ashley whimpered as she felt herself sandwiched between their muscular firm bodies. "Oh god... Mmmmmm... Matt... Jeff... That feels so good." she groaned as both of their fingers inside of her thrusting in and out simultaneously, had her on the verge of cumming hard.

"Someone's wet." Jeff muttered as his lips grazed her nipples.

Matt groaned as he felt her wiggling her hips teasingly against his rock hard erection and he leaned in, whispering, "You dream about this at night, don't you?"

Jeff looked at her with curiousity filling his jade green eyes as Ashley mumbled, "Oh fuck... Yes." and screamed both their names.

"The shower's not a good place for what we have in mind for you, babe." Matt muttered as he shut the water off, and stopped teasing her with his finger.

Ashley pouted as they both stopped, and smirking, she ran down the hallway nude and called out over her shoulder, "If you want me boys.. Come in here and get me."

The brothers smirked as they made their way down the hall to the guest room, finding her sprawled out nude on the black velvet blanket on the bed.

"Who's going first?" Matt muttered as he looked at Jeff, then Ashley, who was currently giving them both a free show, her hands roaming all over her body, teasing them as she bit her lips and her back arched several times, and she groaned and whimpered.

"How about both of you at the same time?" Ashley suggested as she giggled when their faces went shocked, their jaws dropped.

They turned to one another, both males beyond hard now, and approached the bed, Matt getting in front of her, and Jeff getting behind her.

Jeff growled as he slid his hand between her legs again and slipped his fingers inside of her, thrusting. Matt slid his hand down her thighs, and soon his finger joined Jeff's inside of her as well, leaving Ashley to whimper and push Matt onto his back, looking up into his eyes hungrily, before her own gaze settled on his rock hard erection.

Kissing down his chest, she slowly made her way to his cock, her lips closing on it, as her tongue slowly swirled around, and she moved her mouth on him as slowly as she could.

Jeff smirked as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of Ashley, before getting an idea of his own. Lying down on his back , he put his hands on her hips and pulled her down to his mouth, slipping his tongue inside of her, lapping at the wetness pooled between her thighs greedily.

Ashley continued to suck on Matt's rock hard cock as Matt growled and thrust into her mouth, groaning. "Fuck... Ashley... Oh babe." he growled as Ashley whimpered, turning herself on by what she was doing right now, with thoughts about having both brothers at once.

When she signed on to be their new valet she NEVER thought this would happen.

Jeff groaned as he felt his cock going beyond stiff, because the more he licked, the more his tongue grazed slowly across her clit, the wetter she got for him, and the more he thought about dicking her. And not slowly either.

No, both brothers currently pretty much wanted to pound her as hard and as fast as they could.

Matt growled and got Jeff's attention so they could switch up. Jeff was getting to taste her, Matt was about to die to.

Jeff slid into Matt's place on the bed, as Ashley slowly kissed down his body, and then slowly closed her moth around his rock hard cock, moving her tongue up and down as slowly as she could and he thrust into her mouth, groaning immediately. Matt slid into Jeffs spot on the bed, and slipped his tongue inside of her, greedily lapping up the wetness between her thighs, growling .

"Ashley... OH fuck.." both brothers cried out at almost the same time, and Ashley cried out "Fuck... Matt.. Jeff.. Now, please? Both of you, now."

Jeff pulled her head up, and pulled her onto him, with Matt sliding into her ass. Ashley groaned, whimpering as they began to fuck her, at the same time. She gripped Jeff's shoulders with her fingers digging in a little, and thrust her hips against Matt who growled and sped up.

"Fuckkk." Ashley groaned, as she started to bounce faster on Jeff's cock, the combined thrusts of both of them inside of her at once causing her to go straight into one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had in her life. She gritted her teeth and groaned, "Matt.. Oh fuck.. Jeff.. Oh fuck.. Oh you both feel so damn good."

The brother's smirked and Matt bent his head, his lips closing on her neck, sucking the left side, Jeff leaning up and sucking the right side, both marking her.

"Mine." Jeff said as he stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Mine" Matt growled from behind as he held onto her hair, gripping as he thrust into her slowly, teasing her.

"Ours" they groaned at the same time as they sped up their combined thrusts and Ashley shook as her second orgasm came fast and intense.

Matt switched places with Jeff and immediately began to slam into her from below, with Jeff immediately slamming into her from behind, grabbing her long soft blonde hair.

Ashley screamed and leaning in, she sucked Matt's neck as she had Jeff, marking both of them now, as she smirked and said "Mine." indicating they both belonged to her now, noone else.

Both knew they wouldn't last much longer, and when Ashley began to writhe her body wildly as Matt pounding into her from below while Jeff pounded into her from behind, they couldnt' take it.

Matt growled as he spilled his hot seed inside of her, and Jeff growled, spilling his soon after and the three collapsed onto the bed, panting, a tangle of arms and legs.

"I mean it you two. I love both of you and I am NOT going to choose. So, are we doin' this?" Ashley asked as she looked from brother to brother.

Matt smirked and leaning in kissed her as Jeff leaned in after Matt broke the kiss and they both answered her at the same time, "Yes."

Moral of the story: Two brothers are better than one. ;)


	5. Birthday Sex CM Punk

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own CM Punk.. Ha. Let's just say that man would not be walkin straight.**

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

Lexy giggled as she slipped in Phil's empty room backstage. She hadn't even told him she was coming to his show tonight. That and what she came to do were both surprises for the self proclaimed 'Voice of the Voiceless'.

See, she'd been his best friend, his next door neighbor since they were babies practically. And for nearly as long as that, she'd been in love with the tattooed Straight Edge sex symbol. But she'd had to move when they'd started their senior year of high school, to Belvedere. Though it wasn't that far, it seemed then like it was a million miles away.

And she'd grown a lot since back then. Hopefully tonight, she'd be able to make him see just how much.

She smiled to herself as she raked a hand through her long light brown hair, and leaning into the mirror in his backstage room, she puckered her lips into a pout, before applying the cherry gloss carefully. The sexy smile filled her face as she looked down at what she wore.

Oh yes. Tonight, she was going to get him EXACTLY where she wanted him, and she had wanted him, for years now. One way or another, tonight, his resolve was going to crack.

She had to have him. And Lexy was a very determined girl.

So into her private musings, her fantasies, she failed to hear the door opening, or see Phil. Nor did she see him when he walked towards her, eyes locked on her, shocked beyond belief.

No she didn't see or feel him until his lips brushed the soft skin at the base of her neck and he whispered in a low rumble, "Lexy? Is it really you?"

Lexy's knees went weak, but a smile filled her face as she turned, pressed her trench coat clad body against Phil's firm body and giggling looked up at him before asking, "What do you think? Is it?"

Phil's cock stood at attention when he walked in the locker room, saw the leggy grown up version of his childhood best friend. He'd heard she was back in their hometown, where the show was being held tonight, but he'd been planning on surprising her. And then he'd come into his empty backstage room and found her leaned in against the mirror, putting on lip gloss.

He'd gulped when he realized that yes, those were 6 inch cherry red stiletto heels, and yes, that was a tan trench coat.. With no visible traces of clothing sticking out from beneath. He'd started to walk towards her like he was in a daze, and now, he stood in front of her.

"It's good to see you again, Lexy." his voice sounded deep, husky and his tongue passed over his lips, lingering on his lip ring a moment in thought.

But Lexy had other plans. She placed her hand firmly but gently all the same, over his chest and backed him up until he was directly in front of the chair in his room. When he sat, she straddled his lap and with a pout she asked, "Didn't you miss me, baby?"

"God, did I ever." Phil muttered as he held her gaze, tried to hold his restraint. It was a failed attempt because moments later, he pulled her completely against the growing bulge in his wrestling trunks, and his hands gripped her ass tightly, squeezing.

Lexy squeaked as her teeth grazed her plump lower lip and her eyes flashed a lusty blue as she fixed them on his deep brown ones. "Phil." she whispered as she grinded herself daringly against the still growing bulge in his wrestling trunks.

Phil growled and thrust against her, as he looked up, put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her mouth into his, his tongue finding hers, tangling greedily.

"Mmmm. Lexy." he growled as he gave up trying to restrain himself and standing, keeping her wrapped around him, he found a folding table nearby, sitting her on it, gently pushing her back as his mouth worked down from her lips, then lower to her neck, sucking he left a huge purple mark, and with an almost animal like growl, his hand crept up, and through the slit of the trench coat, growling when he found her completely and totally nude beneath.

His finger danced up her thigh before plunging deeply inside of her soaking wet heat, and he whispered, "Now I'm gonna show you how much I missed you, Lexy, babe." before dipping his mouth down, teasing her nipples with his teeth as he gripped her full breast in his hand, growling again.

Lexy moaned and her leg went up, wrapping tightly around his waist, holding the rock hard erection against her as she thrust against it pouting. She had to get control of the situation again, because this was her surprise to him, but how?

A lusty light filled her blue eyes as she sat up, making him pout momentarily. Rubbing against him one last time, by now his erection was beyond hard, it actually hurt pretty fucking bad to be him right at that particular moment, she slowly kissed her way down his body, and quickly tugged his wrestling trunks down, before sucking in a sharp breath and then taking his cock into her mouth, letting the cool air she blew out make him shiver as she started to stroke and suck, trailing her tongue lazily around the head.

Phil growled and bucked his hips, thrusting into her mouth as he bit his lower lip. This was fucking hot. Anyone could walk in at any second, and it made the adrenaline surge, made his heart race and made his cock all that much harder. At this rate, he'd never be able to walk straight again when he was done fucking her.

He placed his hand gently on her head and Lexy slipped his cock into her mouth deeper, causing him to arch his back and growl loudly ,"Lexy... Oh fuck..."

Lexy groaned, she was getting wetter, even hornier by the second. The door wasn't locked, she knew this. She knew anyone could burst in at any second. And then Phil removed his cock from her mouth and with a lust hazed gleam in his eye whispered quietly, "It's my turn now." before pushing her back on the table he'd sat her on moments before.

Both knew they couldn't take much more teasing, and frankly, Punk was more than ready to just all out fuck her, but this had been in his mind a long time. She was the one who got away, after all. And damn it all to hell, he was going to take his time, or as much time as he had before they were caught, rather, enjoying this moment.

Lexy pouted as she lie back. A gasp slipped past her full lips as she felt his finger speeding up inside of her, and then another one added. She kept getting so wet and it was taking all she had not to scream out, but she almost couldn't resist. His lips began their path down her body, lingering on her nipples, teasing them until they ached, but then he kept going lower.

A low satisfied growl escaped his lips as he thrust his tongue inside of her completely soaked heat, and began lapping at the wetness, the sweetness greedily, as his fingers kept thrusting at a steady pace.

All of this was simply too much for Lexy to take, so she screamed out, "Phil!" as her body began to shake and her back came away from the table as she gripped it's edge until her knuckles were white.

He growled as he felt her cumming hard and a smirk filled his face before he realized that now, he was beyond ready to all out fuck her 9 ways to sunday, and he picked her up, carrying her to the chair, sitting down, pulling her body down onto his fully and beyond erect cock, and his hands went to her hips, guiding her body up and down.

Lexy pushed herself up and down, gripping his shoulders, kissing him feverishly as he sucked her neck, his hand tangled in her long light brown hair and he groped her breasts with one hand. She groaned as his hand traveled down and his thumb grazed across her clit. Her back arched and she sped up, but his hands quickly went to her hips, controlling her speed.

She pouted as Punk smirked and began to slam into her from where he sat in the chair. But he wasn't going to go just yet.. There was something he wanted to do to her. The full length mirror on the wall had him thinking..

He picked her up and carried her to it, standing her on her feet. Lexy pouted at him as she panted and tried to catch her breath while she was in his arms.

As soon as she was standing again, he slid his hand between her legs, slipping his fingers back into her soaking wet heat, thrusting greedily, watching her beautiful face in the mirror as he used his fingers to fuck her while he let himself calm down so he didn't finish too quickly.

Pulling his fingers out, he slowly stroked his cock, slicking it with the wetness on his fingers. Then he thrust into her, pressing his body against hers, as he put his hands over her hands on either side of the mirror.

Lexy groaned as she thrust her hips back and forth while he slammed into her from behind. "Phil.. God.. So big.. Oh babe you're in so deep."

Punk growled as he sucked her neck again, marking her yet again. He muttered quietly, "So tight, Lexy.. God I used to imagine this, babe, you have no idea how many nights."

Lexy felt the warmth pooling again, makig her sticky wet, coating him as she shook almost violently and her second orgasm took her by surprise. "Oh fuck... Phil..." she groaned as she tried again to speed them up, and again his hands gripped her hips, keeping them the same speed.

As soon as she started to clench tightly around his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. As he fucked her into a surprise second orgasm, his own orgasm started slowly, but rather intensly, and he gripped her long light brown hair gently, speeding up his thrusts as he took her from behind.

"Lexy." he muttered as he inhaled sharply, "I'm gonna cum, babe.. " and slamming into her a few more times, he spilled his hot seed inside of her as she started to cum even harder , and leaned against her, panting for breath, resting a moment. He turned her around, smirking as he said "That.. was the best birthday present ever."

Moral of the story: If in doubt, give your man birthday sex. Works every time. ;)


	6. Dominated Randy ft Cody

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Randy Orton or Cody Rhodes, no flat surface, shower, backseat would ever be safe again.**

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

Liss looked at Randy with a raised brow. " Just think about it." he said calmly, as he leaned in and grazed her neck with his teeth, slowly across a pulse point.

"Is Cody even aware of this?" Liss asked, momentarily distracted by his hand going up her thigh, heading towards her skirt. She swatted his hand down and fixed her brown eyes on his grey ones, repeating the question.

" he's the only one I trust NOT to lay a hand on what's mine. But yes, he knows."

"Okay then." Liss mumbled, purring as his finger slid between the silky panties and her soaking wet sex. Just thinking about what Randy was suggesting had her all hot and bothered.

And there is only so much of mundane sex one girl could handle. Not that Randall Keith Orton wasn't the best lover she'd ever had, not that he didn't make her toes curl every single damn time they fucked... But.. Liss was an experimental girl by nature.

But with a jealous man like Randy, it wasn't an easy thing to be. She just didn't know what'd piss him off in reality, or how far she could go. But that's what she enjoyed about him. The danger and the excitement that came with one of the most notorious bad boys in the WWE currently.

A bad boy macho villian to the core.

She sighed as she turned and gave him easier access to pet her soaking wet sex as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "Okay. I'll do it. I'm just shocked you're even suggesting it."

Randy smirked and leaning in as he trailed his finger slowly over her clit, and his lips found hers again, while he whispered, "I know you love my possessive side."

Knowing Cody was down at the combination dance club and bar in the hotel's lower floor, she stood, slipping her panties down from beneath the short denim skirt she wore, and smirking at Randy she mumbled, "Let's do it now."

Randy smirked as his cock stiffened and stood at full attention. They walked to the elevator, Randy stopped them to press her against the wall, held her hands above her head in one of his hands as his fingers slipped up the skirt she wore, and inside of her.

"First I'm gonna have a little fun." he muttered as he grinded his torso against her, while his fingers scissored as fast as he could work them inside of her.

"Ahhh. Fuck... Randy.. Keep this up and..." Liss muttered, but the words hung on her lips, because the elevator dinged signalling their arrival to the bottom floor's bar/dance club.

"Damn it." Randy swore as he followed her into the nightclub. Usher's 'Love in this Club' started to play, and Liss found Cody easily. She leaned in and whispered, "Cody, I'm bored." into his ear, getting hot and sticky wet immediately, thinking about Randy hidden out of sight, watching all of this.

Cody raised a brow, but taking a shot of tequila, he pulled her onto his lap. They were friends, this was normal for him to do. "Oh really." he mumbled silkily against her ear, the effects of the alcohol making his brain operate differently than normal, because normally, knowing how Randy was about his girlfriend Liss, Cody wouldn't dare lean in like this, whisper into her ear like this.

Or would he?

Because Randy had approached him about an idea he had, earlier backstage. And he'd agreed to go along with if Randy got this girl he'd been eyeing to agree to give him a chance.

Either way, as he thought about the conversation earlier, and Liss sitting on his lap in that short skirt she wore often right now, his cock began to throb and stiffen, stretch against his jeans.

His hand grazed her thigh and Randy watched from out of sight of both of them, across the bar, talking up a girl Cody had been into. It was part of his deal with Cody, he'd get the girl to agree to give him a shot, if Cody would do this, with his girl. Odd, yes, but the two males had each other's backs like that off screen.

Liss purred as his rough hand crept higher and higher. She leaned in and trailed her tongue down his neck slowly, as she rubbed her ass against the now painfully noticable bulge in his jeans. "I want to play, Cody. Dance with me?" she asked quietly, as Cody nodded, let her stand, pouting as he realized this meant that his hand had to come out of her skirt.

He pulled her out onto the dance floor, in view of Randy.

Randy growled as his cock throbbed now, straining against his jeans watching her grind her sexy and curvy body against Cody's frame. "Mine, damn it." he grumbled. For a moment he considered going over, calling the whole damn thing off, because Liss was enjoying this entirely too much.

But it wasn't time yet.

Cody gripped Liss's breasts, groping her daringly in the dark as he sucked her earlobe and grinded his body against hers in time to the music playing. Knowing noone would notice, or at least hoping noone would, but Randy, of course, who was watching all this go down somewhere, Cody backed her into a corner sort of, and let his hand trail up her skirt, smirking when he found her lacking panties.

He thrust against her and then said teasingly, "I bet I can make you scream louder than Randy ever dreamed of, babe."

Liss groaned as his fingers slipped inside of her soaked and very hot sex, and she arched her back, clinging to him, panting. "Cody.. Oh god." she moaned as her hand trailed down his chest, coming to the bulge in his pants, fondling it as she rubbed against him.

Cody felt his pocket viberating. He knew it was a text from Randy, that meant it was time to move it to the hallway or something.

"Come on." he whispered roughly as he conquered her neck in kisses, and picked her up, carrying her out and into a deserted hallway. He pinned her in against a wall, and started to slide his fingers into her soaked sex again, as he let his hand go up the tanktop she wore, gripping her breasts, as hie lowered his lips, pulled the front of the top down with his teeth and sucked on her breasts.

Liss panted as she started to feel an orgasm building. And thinking about what Randy had in store for them, when he "caught them". "Cody.. God, I'm about to cum." she panted as his fingers moved faster and his mouth bared down on her chest harder.

Randy stepped out and said quietly, "I caught you two." as he growled. Cody made a hasty retreat as promised, knowing that his own fun was waiting for him up in his room. Once Randy was alone with Liss in the hallway, he looked at her and then closed the distance between them, in the dark.

"Mine." he said possessively, as his mouth bared down on her chest, his hand pinned both hers above her head, and the other hand ripped her shirt straight off. His mouth roamed her breasts hungrily, marking them, grazing her nipples, as his hand went down, slid between the skirt.

True to his "role" as boyfriend who walked in on something, he growled, "No panties?" as he smirked, and three fingers slid inside her already beyond wet sex, thrusting greedily, milking her, making her wetter.

"Randy." Liss said quietly as her breath caught in her throat. He held a finger to her lips and said "Don't even try to explain this. You belong to me. Not Rhodes. Understood?"

Liss nodded, gulped a little. He looked deathly serious and despite about ten percent of her being scared at the moment, the other 90 percent was beyond horny, beyond ready for him to do what he promised. This was exciting and kinky.

"Say it, Liss. Tell me who you belong to." Randy continued as his hand cupped her sex now, and he ground his rock hard erection against her, then raised her skirt up and began unzipping his jeans, groaning as his cock was finally free from the restraint of jeans.

"Randy.. Oh.. I.." she couldn't even form a coherent sentence, because he held a finger to her lips again and then said "I'm going to show you who you belong to." before picking her up and carrying her down the hall to their room.

He unlocked the door, and kicked it open while holding her against him, his mouth roaming all over her body. She slowly let her hand travel down, tried to stroke his cock through his boxers but he shook his head no. Instead, he swept all the things littering the top of the dresser off and onto the floor, sitting her on it.

"Did you enjoy it?" he mumbled as his lips roamed down her body greedily, one goal in mind. Lifting her legs around his shoulders, he knelt down, his tongue slipping inside of her along with the two fingers already there, knuckle deep, getting deeper. She shook, and gripping his shoulders, she cried out, "Randy!"

She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of breaking yet. She was not going to say what he wanted her to say. She wanted to see how far he'd go before she did it.

This was damn hot. She hadn't been this turned on in a very long time. This was new, it was something out of the oridinary.

Sure, that time they'd fucked in the elevator in Cabo had been great but still.. This was.. There were no words.

Randy thrust his tongue in and out of her, simulating what he was going to do to her with his cock in just a few moments, as his cock practically throbbed, demanding to be inside of her. "Did it make you hot? Cody touching you like that? Saying all that shit to you? You know how angry I get. What were you thinking?" he muttered as he came up for air and looked at her in the eyes, seriously, deathly calm.

Liss moaned, her back arching, pouting because she'd just about been fucked by his tongue and fingers into a second orgasm in a matter of minutes then he'd had to stop.

"Randy.. Oh god." she groaned as she looked at him and smirked. "Fine. If you won't touch me.." she pouted as she let her own hands roam down her body, groping her breasts, growling in pleasure as she watched the expression on his face change, saw his cock twitch and grow even more.

"Don't do that. I'm the only one allowed to touch you like that, make you scream like that." he mumbled as he grabbed her ass, sliding her forward on the dresser, wrapping her legs around her waist before slamming into her.

Liss caught her breath. "Oh Randy, oh yeah baby that's it." she said as he began to increase his speed, and sucked her neck, leaving two angry purple marks as he growled, "Say it, Liss. One way or another, you're going to say it. If I have to fuck you all night. You will tell me who you belong to."

Liss bit her lip as she moved her hips against his greedily, he'd slowed down, she wanted more, she wanted him to go faster, pound her harder. "Randy, go faster." she groaned as his hands stilled her hips. This wasn't easy for her, being the submissive one.

Both herself and Randy, to their credit, were dominant individuals. Neither caved in easily either, so the thought of the battle of wills going on right now leading to a night of marathon sex only served to make both of them even hornier than the idea had originally.

"No. Say it." Randy countered as he moved them to the bed, bending her over it, taking her from behind as he gripped her breasts roughly, but not enough to hurt her. As much as he was enjoying this, he was keeping his mind on straight, he did love her and he didn't want to hurt her during.

"You like this, don't you?" he muttered as she growled and panting tried again to wiggle her hips against him, make him thrust harder, pound her, but again, his hands stilled her hips as he controlled the pace and the motion. He was the one dominating her, he wanted to make her see that.

"Y-yes." Liss whimpered as she bit her lower lip, almost in tears. All she wanted him to do was fuck her so hard she couldn't see straight. But he had other ideas.

Done with taking her from behind, Randy turned her around, facing him and gently but firmly pushed her onto the bed, and entered her again, as his hands fumbled around on a nightstand, finding a bandanna, tying her hands together. "So you can't tease me." he muttered as Liss whimpered, beyond excited, soaking wet warmth again flooding her thighs, which were almost aching begging for a proper release and not all this teasing.

He slid on top of her and gripping her ass, he pulled her hips up at an angle, and began pounding her. He couldn't take it, all the teasing when all he wanted to do was take her over and over and over again until neither of them could walk.

"You still haven't said it, Liss." he demanded as he sped up and then slowed down, his hands roaming all over her body roughly, squeezing her breasts, grazing her clit with his thumb, stroking lazy circles there as he pounded away at her.

Liss's back arched and the tears were almost springing forward now, she was that frustrated. If she ever got him on his back, payback was going to be a real bitch for Randy Orton. "Feels so good.. Baby.. Oh yes... Mmmmm." she mumbled as he continued to pound her, sucking her breasts again now and her fingernails raked down his back, leaving scratches, when she wasn't gripping the headboard or trying to wiggle her wrists free.

"Damn it, Randy, please? Faster. I'm so close." she panted, her tongue trailing along the outer edge of his ear.

"Say it and I might, Liss. Did you like his fucking hands all over you? His finger inside of you?" Randy asked as he sucked her neck roughly, pounding her as slowly and steadily as he could possibly go, keeping her hands tied, enjoying this thouroughly.

"No." Liss admitted. She'd only enjoyed the thought of what was happening right now. She'd imagined Randy doing all of that in the bar earlier.

"I bet you didn't." Randy challenged as he gripped her ass and slammed into her teasingly slow. "Are you about to cry? Getting a little frustrated?" he asked, smirking down at her before kissing her hungrily and muttering, "Mine. Noone elses."

Frustrated, Liss gave in and then said "Yours."

Randy smirked as she screamed his name and he began to speed up rapidly, satisfied he'd won their little battle of the wills.

"Randy, oh fuck.. Babe... Oh god yes, keep going,." Liss demanded as she growled, her legs wrapping even tighter around him, gripping him, driving his cock as deep as it could go inside of her.

Panting, she shook and her walls clenched his cock tightly. She was in the middle of the most intense orgasm she ever remembered having, even though with Randy they were all pretty damn intense, when Randy growled and began really slamming into her, kissing her greedily until he couldn't breathe as his cock throbbed and pulsed and he spilled his hot seed into her.

Panting, he kept going as Liss arched her back one last time and screamed his name "RANDY" plainly and loudly, the headboard beating a steady rhythym against the wall, giving everyone on their floor a definite ear full.

He untied her hands, and continued to pound her, letting her walls milk the last of his orgasm as it flowed freely, coating her insides as she coated his cock with her own orgasm. Liss's hands rushed over his body freely, and she grabbed his ass, pumping him into her as fast as she could move him.

He collapsed finally, when she allowed him, onto the bed beside her, as he rolled onto his side and kissed her passionately, muttering, "Was it as good for you as it was for me, babe?" and winking mischeviously.

"Mmm, yes." she mumbled as she kissed back and then smirked in satisfaction in the darkness.

Moral of the story: A little experimentation is never a bad thing.


	7. Menage Trois CodyOCDolph

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Cody Rhodes or Dolph Ziggler, no flat surface, shower, backseat would ever be safe again. **

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

"Mmm. Damn Dolph, I love it when you do that." Cody growled as Dolph slowly stroked his cock which was growing more and more by the literal second. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, that he had a girlfriend, but lately, he'd been having these thoughts about his friend.

Thoughts that he'd thought were insane, depraved. He'd been wanting Dolph to fuck him for quite some time now. And Dolph, of course, when approached had been silent for a day or so, avoiding Cody, avoiding the truth..

Dolph Ziggler wanted to fuck Cody Rhodes. He wanted to straddle the man and pound him until Cody was hoarse from screaming his name.

Of course this also went without saying, Dolph also wanted to fuck Cody's girlfriend Leah. He'd wanted to fuck her for a while now also.

"It's now or never." Dolph muttered as he turned Cody, pinned him against the wall in a dark hallway backstage. A dark hallway they thought deserted, perfect for this little experiment.. He rubbed his massive erection against Cody's ass as his hand shifted from stroking the other male's own massive erection to stroking his balls for a while.

Cody's breath caught in his throat and he growled, thrusting his hips against Dolph. "Now. I want it and need it. Fuck me now, Dolph." he grunted as Dolph leaned in and sucked his neck, muttering, "Not so fast, Cody."

Cody growled and turned in Dolph's arms, so that he was face to face with the blond male and then started to stroke Dolph's cock.

Dolph growled and panted, as he looked at Cody and smirked, his tongue running over his lips. He was stalling, yes, because he wasn't sure how this would all wind up working out.

Would Cody go back to Leah? And they keep this on the side, to themselves? And as usual, Dolph was trying to be an enterprising man, trying to think of getting everything he wanted out of this little potential arrangement.

Cody could sense something was on his mind, but right now, it didn't matter. He gripped Dolph's cock and continued to stroke, almost as fast as he could go, his fingertips flying over the other male's impressive length as he looked at him.

Dolph gave in. He couldn't think right now and leaning in he conquered Cody's mouth with hungry and clumsy passionate kisses before turning him back against the wall, and ripping Cody's trunks down. He hurriedly shed his own and after he thrust against Cody, teasing him, making the other man groan and growl and all but beg for it, beg to be fucked by him, he thrust into Cody's ass.

"Mmmm. Fuck... Cody.. So tight." Dolph drawled lazily as he slowly thrust deeper, moving only a little. "What are we going to do about Leah?" he whispered into the other man's ear as Cody bit his lip, feeling a moment's guilt. How could he possibly tell her this, tell her about him and the side relationship he wanted to pursue with Dolph Ziggler?

Then he thought of something. Thrusting his hips against Dolph's massive cock which was inside of him, pounding him beyond reason right now, he muttered, "I have a feeling she wants to fuck both of us."

Meanwhile, outside the hallway, Leah stood furious, and her hand on the knob of the door that Layla one of her best friends had told her that she'd seen Cody and Dolph go into.

He'd been acting funny, lately, Cody had, and she had the feeling there was someone else. Maybe Dolph sensed that too and was trying to talk some sense into him. Dolph was one of her oldest friends, the two had grown up together.

She turned the knob, ready for a confrontation, but what she found behind that door had wetness springing forth, pooling in her silky black panties as she watched. Her tongue shot out and danced over her lips as her nipples grow hard as ice cubes.

She kept quiet at first, watching them kiss, stroke and suck on one another, all the while she watched her hand roamed down her body, sliding between her own legs slowly.

She'd always possibly been a borderline nymphomaniac, if you asked her and seeing this, this live and real time replay of one of her most secret fantasies, fantasies she didn't dare tell Cody about, because she didn't want to lose him or worse the two men to fight over her like some modern day Helen of Troy.. Well, it was hot.

It was hot and she was beyond horny right now. As well as a little angry and shocked.

Not once had she suspected either male capable of this, with anyone else, let alone each other. And she found that she was angry they just didn't tell her and at least ASK her if she wanted to be a part of it.

Bearing that in mind, she stepped out into the dimly lit room and then cleared her throat.

Cody's head shot up at hearing Leah's voice just as he was about to cum, to spill his hot seed inside of his best friend Dolph. Figuring he'd already been caught, he wasn't worried about anything but finishing.

And neither was Dolph who was stroking Cody's balls as he groaned and bucked his hips against him. "Fuck... Cody, God."

Cody smirked as he kept going.

Leah kept standing there, arms crossed to hide the fact that she was beyond hot and horny right now, her nipples were protruding beneath the white crop top she wore, and she was so wet that her panties were soaked.

"Umm?" she asked as she watched them. Maybe if she showed them what this was doing to her right now, they'd let her join in..

She'd be perfectly willing to let them both have her, of course.

Walking over, she stood in front of Dolph, who was leaning against the wall as Cody fucked him. She leaned in and kissed Dolph, her tongue slowly parting his lips as his hand went to her breasts, squeezing.

Cody almost stopped but he smirked to himself. Maybe this odd little arrangement could work out for him. He'd have his cake, and get to eat it too.

Dolph didn't think, he just responded to the teasing and the kiss. He growled as he pulled Leah into his arms and muttered, "So you want to play with us too, huh?"

Leah licked her lips and groaned, her head falling back as he grazed his fingers slowly across her clit, then pumped two of them inside of her.

She let her hand go down, she slowly began to stroke his shaft, speeding up gradually. Dolph growled and then muttered, "I bet you wish we'd both fuck you right now."

Cody came, and shivering, he held onto Dolph's back a moment longer before setting his sights on his girlfriend as his cock began to grow and harden all over again.

Her having caught them was the hottest thing that'd ever happened in his life, in all honesty.

"Mmmm, Leah.. You like that don't you?" he mumbled as he walked behind her, and held her back flush against his chest.

He looked over her shoulder at Dolph and then smirked as Dolph winked and mouthed, "Both of us.. Inside her. Now."

Cody nodded, his cock going from almost hard again to beyond hard. Besides, he'd been about to let Dolph cum for him, fill him but they'd been caught..

And fair was fair, sharing was caring, all of that other garbage, right?

The two men moved towards a forgotten mattress and lie Leah in the middle. Cody slowly slid his hand between her legs, cupping her, slipping his finger in with Dolph's finger and Leah groaned, thrusting her hips back and forth, rocking on their fingers as she grew wetter with each passing second.

"NOW." she panted, begging as Cody shook his head and Dolph muttered, "How'd you feel when you walked in on that, Leah? I think you liked it."

"God.. Oh yes." she muttered as Dolph's beyond hard erection brushed against her ass.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to fuck you, wanted to be inside of you, chica bonita?" Dolph growled into her ear, getting more turned on by the fact that Cody knew and didn't seem to care.. In fact, moments later, Cody while sucking her nipples muttered, "Do you know how badly I've wanted to be with both of you at the same time, to have both of you belong to me?"

Leah's knees turned to jello and any coherent thought she might have been able to string together was gone. But the smirk of satisfaction from getting exactly what she wanted, both men in her bed, had her over the moon, so she whispered back, "This doesn't have to end, you guys know this.. Right?"

Cody licked his lips as he slowly kissed down her body, and slid his tongue over her clit, looking up at her. "Cum for me, L."

Dolph nodded in agreement and then whispered with a gleeful smirk, "I'm next, chica bonita."

Leah licked her lips, her back arching as Dolph's fingers danced inside of her with Cody's tongue. Normally, she was the dominant one. This side of Cody, and of her best friend Dolph were beyond hot.

It was damn near erotic.

"Hmmm." she muttered as she looked at them both and then said " How about you both fuck me seperately, and then together? I'm a big girl, I can handle it.. Trust me."

Cody nodded and Dolph smirked, nodding as well. Cody kissed back up her body and then whispered, "I'm first." as he pinned her hands above her head and Dolph kissed down her body, his tongue sliding inside of her, hungrily.

Cody added two fingers and Leah squeaked in pleasure, as she arched her back away from the mattress.

Dolph's cock strained, getting even harder, finally getting to taste her. He stopped and slowly kissed his way up her body, as Cody got on top of her, and thrust inside. Cody growled at how wet and how tight she was, and his cock jerked violently, begging for some kind of release again.

Dolph thrust into Leah's open mouth and groaned as she sucked slowly, her head bobbing up and down, her lips swirling around his cock, her tongue lapping along it's length slowly but hungrily.

Cody grunted as he bent his head, teasing her nipples with his tongue.

Leah panted and begged, "Faster.. Oh fuck, Cody.. Dolph.. I'm so close."

Cody panted, muttering back, "So am I.." as he started to speed up and Dolph thrust into her mouth even faster now, his own orgasm approaching for the first time in this whole scenario.

Cody groaned as her walls closed around his cock, and she came for him, hard, shivering as she did so. He slammed into her, filling her up before switching places with Dolph after Dolph came in her mouth.

Leah swallowed Dolph's release and then groaned when his cock was inside of her, and he began to pound her, his hand gripping her breasts and her ass roughly. "God.. Oh fuck, L. Babe you're so tight." he grunted as he slammed into her over and over.

Cody thrust his cock into Leah's mouth and groaned his head falling back as she took every inch, her tongue lapping, her head moving up and down as he thrust as fast as he could. His back tensed as he felt orgasm approaching.

Dolph groaned as his cock began to twitch and jerk, and he felt his orgasm building. He sucked on Leah's breasts and left a mark on the left side of her neck muttering, "Mine now."

He'd done the same thing for Cody.

Both of them were his and noone elses.

Leah begged Dolph to speed up as she panted, "Dolph, baby.. Oh fuck.. I'm gonna cum." and her walls tightened, she coated him with her own release. Dolph licked his lips and groaned as his own sticky and hot release spilled inside of her.

Now was the fun part. Dolph slid beneath Leah as Cody slid on top of her. Both men groaned as they realized that they could feel each other through her insides. Their cocks stiffened and slowly they began to move, each movement they made had Leah gasping for breath she'd yet to catch since they'd caught her watching and dominated her.

She was not used to being dominated. It felt like she was damn near in Heaven right now.

"Oh fuck. Dolph. Cody. God. I wanted you both inside me for so long now." she cried out as they sucked her neck and whispered, "Now you belong to both of us, L."

She licked her lips as she kept getting wetter and wetter.

Dolph growled in pleasure as did Cody who sped up. The faster one moved, the faster the other got to match him, completely turned on by the fact that while they fucked her, they could feel and rub against each other's cocks feel each movement they made.

Panting, both men and Leah reached yet another orgasm and they filled her up. Cody collapsed onto the bed beside Leah who snuggled against both men.

For a while none of the three spoke and then Dolph said "This could be a lot of fun.. Sex wouldn't ever be boring."

Cody smirked as he said breathlessly, "All I know is I want both of you."

Leah nodded and then said "And all I know is that I like the idea."

Lying there on the mattress, the three of them came up with the idea that they would all be together.

Moral of the story: 2 might be a party but 3 is the time of your life.


	8. Angry Sex John Cena

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own John Cena, let's just say he'd have one hell of a party and leave it at that. ;)**

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

John checked his messages again, and still nothing. His girlfriend never went this long without calling him and though they had a fight the night before, and a pretty bad one, at that, he figured they were alright. But it was almost 12 am and he hadn't heard from her.

All the note on his pillow said when he'd woken and found it, was she was going out. But that'd been before he'd even left for the arena.. He flopped onto the bed they shared and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he dialed her number again.

He couldn't lose her, he loved her and he was addicted to her, the things she could do to him and the things she could make him do with one look from her warm brown eyes.

But nights like tonight when her wilder side came out, it really drove the poster boy batshit insane. Made him want to punch something. He 'd known she was wild as hell when he'd started seeing her, and he hadn't once tried to change that.

Was she gone for good this time? Had she finally gotten tired of one woman and one man? Was he boring her or something?

His hand went for the light beside the bed and he felt her hand close around his wrist, felt a handcuff clamp loosely around it. "No lights."

John's cock stiffened instantly, straining beyond the jeans he wore and he growled. "Where the fuck were you, babe?" he asked as Jayde straddled him and held a finger to his lips before devouring them in a hungry kiss.

"I'm still furious with you, Cena. Just too damn horny to care right now. It's called anger sex and you're gonna enjoy it." Jayde whispered in a silky velvet like voice with her lips against his ear as she sucked his earlobe.

This.. This was the main reason he knew he'd go nuts if she ever left him. He'd never be able to fuck another girl without being bored, falling asleep.

"Mmmm. I am, am I?" he drawled as his free hand slid down her back, squeezed her nice round ass. "And what if I'm gettin sick of being your bitch, Jayde?"

"Good joke, Cena. We both know you're not going anywhere." Jayde giggled in the dark, leaning over, her long black hair brushing against his now bare chest as she grabbed his hand and said "And I don't want you moving a single muscle." as another handcuff went around that wrist, and now he was completely at her mercy.

"I could walk right out of here, leave you with that throbbing and aching hard on.. Go to Randy's room and let HIM dick me, ya know.." she mused as John growled, fought to get free from the handcuffs. "I bet Randy would NEVER let me get away with half the fun stuff you let me get away with though." she added, sucking his neck, leaving teeth marks, leaving HER mark on him. It always went this way. She took control in the bedroom.

"Not smart to tease me like this, Jayde." he muttered as he sat halfway, leaned her head down and grazed her rock hard nipples with his teeth, smirking when she cried out, when she ground herself against his erection. "We both know you wouldn't touch Randy." he added, sucking her earlobe, doing what he could without his hands to turn her on.

Jayde growled and then pouting said "You're ruining my surprise. Shut up." as she crashed her lips against his, sucking his tongue as it flicked out, roaming her neck.

"Got something else you can suck on like that." John said in her ears as Jayde muttered, "Pig." before slowly unzipping the jeans he wore, then going down, pulling them off, stopping to leave a bite mark on his lower abdomen as her warm brown eyes gazed up at him, almost glowing in the dark.

" Be a good boy and I might." Jayde whispered as she got his pants and boxers down, his shoes off. Her eyes fixed on his cock and she groaned, licking her lips, instantly getting wetter than she thought possible without his hands all over her.

She positioned her chest over it as it stood at attention and putting her hands on either side of her breasts, she squeezed them together, holding them tightly around his cock.

John groaned and growled, licking his lips as he watched her, wanting to pound her so badly right now that every pore in his body felt it. "Damn baby.. Mmmm, Jayde." he called out over and over, bucking his hips, thrusting his cock between those full and perky breasts of hers.

When her tongue slowly slid across the head of his dick, he bit his lip and growled, muttering, "I swear to God, I'm gonna break this damn headboard if you don't stop teasing."

"Baby..." she pouted as she looked up at him. John instantly settled down and looked at her, their eyes locked on one another as her tongue danced around the tip of his cock.

Then she stopped using her breasts to tease him, and took his cock into her mouth, going down as far and as deep as she could with it, slowly lapping up and down the entire hardened length of it, as he groaned and bit his lip, tried to work his hands free from the pink fuzzy handcuffs.

He groaned as he watched her hand slid down her body, settle between her legs, rubbing her own fingers across her clit. All he could do was watch and wish like hell he knew where the key was. Not that he didn't love this, but.. He wanted to do that. His tongue was sticky almost llike it'd stick to the roof of his mouth and he wanted nothing more but to grab her, hold her against the bed and fuck her until she had no senses left.

Not watch her getting herself off. That was his job, he was damn good at it too.

But, he didn't fight her. Instead he asked, "If I watch you, and I'm good... Can you take the cuffs off?"

She shook her head, laughed a soft and sexy laugh as she said "Oh no you don't. Tonight is about me getting what I want."

She continued to thrust her fingers in and out, groaning, moaning and calling his name, as her back arched and she rubbed her soaking wet sex against his beyond hard erection.

"Enough." he growled as he gritted his teeth, his cock aching to be inside of her. At this rate he'd blow his load the second she finally let him fuck her.

Or fucked him, whichever way it happened.

Having had enough of giving him a free show, and wanting his cock inside of her, she turned facing away, and lowered herself down slowly onto his cock, as she began to ride him.

John's breathing hitched as he watched her ass bounce, watched her body taking his cock, helplessly. She arched her back and he felt her walls tensing tight around him, felt her coating his erection with her release. Then without pulling herself off of him, she slowly turned around and fumbled around on the nightstand.

"Just for a little bit, mister." she muttered as she set one of his hands free from the cuffs.

John growled and then begged with his eyes, knowing she couldn't resist it. "Please? You know you want me touching you like you were touching yourself."

"Fine." she muttered as she unlocked the other cuff.

John's hands roamed over her curves slowly, groping her breasts, squeezing them, kneading them as he slid his tongue between them, holding them pressed together.

"Fuck.. John.. Oh fuck yes." she moaned, licking her own lips, riding him a little faster. She felt him slamming into her from below, and when he stood and carried her to the dresser, then swept all the stuff littering the top off into the floor, she groaned. "Johnnnnnnn."

"Say it, Jayde."

"Oh fuck... John... Make me cum... Please?" she moaned, arching her back as his hands gripped her thighs, wrapping her legs around him as he bounced her up and down on his cock, growling. His orgasm was close, he could feel it.

"Mmmm, fuck.."

Jayde slid off the dresser, put her hands on his chest, pushing him back into a chair, straddling his lap as she slid back onto him, gripping his shoulders then holding his hands so he couldn't move them.

John growled at her holding his hands when she'd finally let him move them. "God damn it, Jayde.." he almost whined, biting his lip as he looked at her, licked her lips, then her breasts and nipples.

Jayde shook her head, shrugging innocently. "Oh John... Oh fuck.." she ground out as she felt her walls clamping around his cock.

John growled as he leaned in, biting her neck, leaving marks as he slammed into her as fast as he could possibly move. He felt her walls clamping around his cock, milking him completely as he continued to slam into her, spilling his own hot release inside of her.

"Oh JOHN!" she groaned as her nails dug into his back, then her teeth grazed his shoulder, leaving a bite mark in their wake.

They sat in the chair panting, as John watched her, a satisfied smirk on his face as Jayde winked and asked cheekily, "Was it as fun for you as it was for me? I've never had angry sex, always wanted to try it. You're not still mad at me for picking that fight now, are you?" she asked, pouting innocently.

John groaned then said "You picked the fight?" before leaning in and kissing her as he said "No, babe. Not mad. Not at all. We should fuck every time we fight. I enjoyed this."

He stood, with her still wrapped around his waist and walked to the bed, sitting down on it, then lying back, her body pressed against him as his arms went around her and his hand went through her long black hair.

Moral of the story: Make love, not war.


	9. Backseat Lovin Christian Cage

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own Christian Cage... He'd be tied to my bed permanently while I had the most fun I've ever had. ;)**

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

_' 4 your eyes only' _the text read as Christian licked his lips and stood out in the parking lot of some dance club called Skin that Edge dragged him to for some lame Halloween costume thing.

He didn't recognize the number, but when he opened the multimedia message, he saw the tattoo, on the curvy female form. He chuckled as he pulled his pirate patch over one eye and walked into the nightclub who's walls were pulsing with the fast beat dub step music the dj was playing.

His phone vibrated yet again. _'Did you like it?' _the message read this time. He chuckled and leaning against the bar keyed in, _'Yeah but.. this is the wrong number, doll.'_

From across the nightclub, the red head opened her phone and read the text before biting her lips, fixing her eyes on Christian Cage intently. It wasn't the wrong number.

She'd gotten the tattoo earlier, and being a new and shy Diva, he didn't really know her. But she'd been in love with the man who called himself Captain Charisma since she was about 17. He'd been the first dirty dream she'd ever had, in all honesty.

_'U R Christian Cage... Right?'_ the text read this time, as another multimedia message revealed a bare female chest, a butterfly tattoo on the rib cage. He shifted in his seat, his cock growing, and his curiousity at an all time high right now.

_'Who r you?' _he typed back and ordering a Bourbon on the rocks, he waited for a response.

By now, Nalia was sick of the games. So, she'd walked over, and was standing behind him as her hands went to his lap, brushing her hand over the bulge in his jeans, while she sucked on the back of his neck.

Christian groaned. That was one of the fastest ways to turn him on, was to suck his neck. He turned slowly and blinked as the new diva, the one he'd had his eye on, the one he'd been planning to lay claim stood there in a short, tight and flimsy looking cabaret girl costume.

That was all the incentive he needed. "Let's get out of here." he growled huskily as he picked her up and carried her wrapped around his waist, out to his car, in the parking lot.

He lie her down in the backseat, and got in, knowing the windows were darkly enough tinted that noone would ever see inside them.

"Mmmm. Nalia." he muttered as he slid his hand up the skirt, smirking when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"I sort of planned this when I heard you and Copeland were going to Skin tonight." Nalia muttered as she raised a little, sucking his neck, rubbing her torso against the ever growing bulge in his jeans.

"Nice move." Christian mumbled as he tried to unlace the corset but found he couldn't. His fingers gripped the flimsy strings and he pulled, tearing the ties, the front of the costume bursting open. He growled as he slipped his fingers inside of her soaking wet heat and began to scissor them while his other hand rested on her breasts, squeezing and groping, grazing his teeth against her nipples.

Nalia panted and then pouting said "let me on top?"

Christian shook his head as he slowly licked down her body, and settled between her legs, his tongue lapping across her clit over and over as quickly as he could move it while his fingers plunged in and out of her. He smirked as her back arched and she screamed his name. He plunged his tongue inside of her slowly, thrusting it in and out, lapping up the warmth and the sweet wetness greedily.

"Mmmm, you taste so sweet, N." he muttered as he looked up at her and winked before coming up, sucking her neck and mumbling, "Noone else is getting this. Ever."

Nalia groaned as she rubbed her bare chest against him then ripped the lace up pirate shirt he wore open, kissing and slowly sucking on his chest, leaving little bite marks as sh worked her way down to the jeans he wore, unzipping them in a hurry.

She slid his length into her mouth and moved her tongue over it and swirled it around the tip slowly. Christian growled and ran his fingers through her long soft hair as he bucked into her mouth, panting, licking his lips as she took his cock into her mouth as deeply as she possibly could.

"Oh god, N.." he grunted as he suddenly had enough about the same time as she had. He positioned himself and pinned her hands down, as he parted her legs and slid his cock inside slowly, growling as he realized her walls clung to him perfectly and she was so soaked it was almost impossible to stay in.

"Oh fuck.." Nalia muttered as she thrust her hips against him, pouting, begging finally so he'd start fucking her. "Now, Christian, please?" she begged before getting a smirk on her face, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting him inside of her as deeply as he could get.

Christian groaned and began to slam into her, his hands gripping her thighs, breasts and ass, roaming all over her body as his lips and tongue marked her almost everywhere there was a free area to be marked. "Oh fuck.. Oh N." he muttered as Nalia begged, "Faster, Christian. Make me cum."

Christian smirked as he slammed into her faster, knowing the car was probably rocking side to side right now, knowing they could be caught by anyone walking into the club who got curious and walked over, but not caring. Hell no, it turned him on, if anything.

"We could get caught, N." he muttered as Nalia cried out, "Christian, don't stop. Oh god I'm so damn close. Oh yes. Baby, yes."

He felt her walls clamp around his cock and he began to slam into her even faster as he panted for breath and growled. He leaned down and sucked on her nipples as he muttered, "That costume is fucking sexy."

"So is yours." Nalia panted as she matched his pace and gripped his ass with her hands, driving him even deeper inisde of her now.

Christian growled and shuddering, he realized she was cumming hard and all over his cock, coating it with her release. Now he wanted to do the same, so he quickly flipped her and gripping her breasts took a position behind her, kneeling, thrusting into her heat again, slamming against her, growling as his own release grew even closer, and he felt her cumming yet again.

"Oh god... I'm going to be addicted to this." he muttered against her ear as she giggled and said "Oh god.. Oh Christian.. Oh yes.. Cum for me, babe. I wanna feel you."

Christian bit his lip and panting as his thrusts reached a fever pitch and he gripped her breast squeezing it, he felt his cock pulsing, felt her walls clinging, milking him of every last bit of his release. He fell to the seat beside her, and as best as he could, he held her close to him, kissing her. "Mmmm. Nalia." he muttered as he held her gaze.

Nalia smiled and then said "I've wanted to do that for a really, really long time with you."

Christian smirked as he said " Best Halloween ever."

Moral of the story: If you want someone show them, don't tell them. ;)


	10. Cops & Robbers JohnOCRandy

**Quick Note: an overactive imaginitaion is always good to have, a dirty mind's a terrible thing to waste... i can go on with this all night, but I won't.**

**I own nothing but the oc. If I did own John Cena, or god only help me, Randy Orton, I'd be wheelchair bound nymphomaniac.**

**FYI: Jayde, the female in John's solo one, will be in this one. :D .. And to my requester for this one, I did a slight sexxed up variation of the plot, I really hope you enjoy it!**

** Are we, the readers seeing yet that I am probably a nympho where the men of the wwe are concerned? If not then it should be clear soon enough.**

** My dirty mind knows no bounds, so if you read this and like it let me know if there's a Superstar you'd like to see getting a little loving, and I'll do my best to get 'em in here. I really hope you guys are all enjoying this series. It's a blast to write them. Remember, if you want to see someone, then all you have to do is message or R+R, tell me who.**

**Requests are open, btw, via pm or review. It can be anyone and I swear I will try my best to come up with something for them. If you have a plot or place/ name anything in mind for the Superstar you choose, be sure to tell me that too!**

* * *

John and his friend Randy shared, well... Everything. Including his girlfriend Jayde lately. It didn't bother John, hell the way he saw it, at least it was Randy not some other bastard backstage. Besides, he knew Jayde really only loved him.

Randy was more or less just a new obsession, a new toy for the wild Diva to play with.

Currently both men sat in John and Jayde's hotel room as Randy looked back and forth between his best friend and his sort of girlfriend..

"Let me get this straight.. You want me to what?" he asked, as he bit his lip, eyes roaming over Jayde's long bare legs as his cock stood at full attention, just the thought of what she was suggesting to them both.

" John is a cop. He comes home and interrupts you as you're about to rob us.. So you handcuff him to the bed and we sort of wing it from there?" Jayde looked at Randy, her wide eyes begging. To her credit, the begging wide eyes worked with BOTH of her men.

Randy shrugged. "I'm cool with it.. But I have a suggestion?" he said as he looked at John and Jayde, smirked and waited a moment before continuing.

"What's that, Randy Bear?" Jayde drawled as she lie between them on the oversized plush bed, her head in John's lap and her legs on Randy's lap.

"What if he walks in on me "taking advantage of you"?"

John felt his cock starting to strain against his jeans. "Mmmm. Jayde.. talkin about this, babe." he whispered in her ear as he looked down at the smirking red head.

"I know baby. I can feel it." Jayde giggled as she grazed her toes lazily over the growing bulge in Randy's pants.

"Can we do this now? I'm super horny." she asked her boyfriends as she pouted.

The guys looked at one another and John nodded, getting up. "I'm gonna go in the bathroom, and watch."

"Okay baby." Jayde muttered as she leaned up, kissed John.

Now she and Randy were in the room alone, John was in the bathroom with the door cracked and he watched as Jayde transformed from Ms. Dominant Diva, to afraid, vulnerable. He slid his hand down his jeans and started to stroke his own cock, watching and listening.

Randy stood. " You know who I am and what this is, babe. Now be a good girl and I MIGHT let you live." he said as he looked at Jayde, amazed at how easily she slid from the role of dominant female he was used to, to this soft spoken and afraid one that was right now looking at him with fearing eyes.

"P-please.. Don't hurt me.. My boyfriend, he's a cop he'll be home at any moment." she muttered as she looked up at Randy who leaned over her, handcuffs in hand.

John bit back a slight urge to snicker quietly to himself as he wondered just how exactly she was able to do that, slip into so many different roles, so damn quickly. Hell the way her voice sounded, he almost thought she was in danger.. He continued to stroke faster, concentrating on watching the little "show" in the next room, groaning and growling, eager to be in the room with her again.

"Your boyfriend's a cop, huh? Well I hate cops." Randy mumbled with a smirk as he cuffed her hands to the headboard and slid onto the bed, kissing her on the neck and lips passionately, as his hand slid between her thighs, parting them, revealing how wet she was right now. "Ooh.. Does loverboy get you that fired up?" he inquired as he slowly thrust his fingers into her soaked wet heat and began to move them in and out of her teasingly.

"D-don't." Jayde begged, as she gasped and added, "Stop." while arching her back and pretending to fight the handcuffs. "H-he'll be home in any second and if he catches you, R-randy."

"Oh yeah, Blaze? he's gonna what?" Randy muttered as his head dipped down and his tongue joined his two fingers inside of her, lapping up the sweet and hot wetness greedily.

"Oh mmmm. Stop... Oh fuck.. Don't Stop.. God.. Randy, Oh Randy, Oh yes." Jayde groaned as she slid her fingers across his close cropped buzz cut and urged his tongue in deeper.

Randy came up and then smirking unzipped his jeans, as he slid on top of her. "I think you like that." he muttered as he sucked the right side of her neck, leaving teeth marks and asked, "Don't you? Just admit it.. Bein a cop's old lady is fucking boring.. This is so hot, so exciting you're about ready to scream."

Jayde shook her head, pretending fear, but he thrust into her so deeply just then that she cried out, "Oh yes. Oh fucking yes. Oh god." as she bit down into his shoulder.

"That a girl.. Just take it. It's not anything you don't want. Remember, if you fight it.. You won't like what happens when I get mad."

Jayde gripped his hips with her legs tightly, as her walls clamped down around his cock, clinging and his cock found her hidden spot. She threw her back up and arched against his chest.

For a girl who was always in charge, this was beyond a turn on. She'd never imagined that her suggestion to ease a rainy day's boredom would lead to the best two and counting orgasms she'd ever had in her life.

Then John stepped out, smirking. "Honey I'm.. What the fuck?" he asked in shock as he watched Randy fucking Jayde. He walked closer and Randy looked from Jayde to John and asked, "This the guy? What a puss."

John glared at Randy, not amused, but then a smirk filled his face.. Since THEY had HER handcuffed for once...

He turned to Randy and then asked, " She's tight, huh?" as he winked at his best friend.

Randy growled as he continued to slam into Jayde, sucking her breasts, not dignifying John with an answer, just smirking when over and over Jayde cried out his name.

John stepped to the head of the bed, where her hands were, and leaned over, capturing her lips in a kiss as he whispered, "So fucking hot babe. You want this don't you?"

Jayde couldn't even form a sentence, but she did manage to mutter, "John... Let me suck you.." as she looked up at him with begging eyes, licking her lips.

Randy looked up at John and smirking said "Hey lawman.. How about we take turns with her?" as he winked slyly, still a little irritated that the night before, she'd picked a fight and then cuffed HIM to his hotel bed, as she'd done John earlier in the week.

Jayde liked but didn't like where this was going. On the one hand, she was beyond horny right now, and both of them taking turns with her like this, it was one of her biggest fantasies. But on the other hand, she did not like this handcuff bullshit and she was instantly kicking herself for suggesting this part.

It'd been fine when it was one of THEM that would have been handcuffed, but how the hell did she wind up letting them talk HER into being the handcuffed?

John smirked and looking at Jayde, he winked and said "I'm game if you are, criminal. Let you get one last rock off before I haul your ass to jail."

Randy looked down at Jayde and realized she was trying to say something. He smirked and held his fingers to her lips as he winked down at her, leaned in and whispered, "You like it."

Jayde groaned as Randy really began to ram into her and John filled her mouth. "Oh fuck." she cried out, the sounds muffled. She felt herself being fucked straight into another orgasm from Randy and she bit her lip.

Randy growled as he groaned and said "Oh fuck.. Fuck yes.. Oh Jaydey.." before collapsing and holding her for a moment, then sliding off and switching places with John who immediately slammed into Jayde.

Jayde groaned as John conquered her mouth in hungry kisses, sucked her lower lip then sucked her nipples, teasing them to aching hard points.

"So fucking wet, Jayde." he muttered as he gripped her thighs, slamming into her. Her back arched and she gripped his hips with her long legs, moaning.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you? Him fucking you while you sucked me off and I watched?" John muttered as he stared into her eyes, held her gaze and winked.

Randy bucked into Jayde's mouth, his cock immediately standing at attention all over again. "Fuck, Jaydey.. Damn babe.. Your lips feel so good around my cock." he growled as she groaned, slowly licked the entire length sucked him and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. "I'm gonna cum for you, Jaydey.. Cum for John like a good girl." he muttered as she groaned and thrust her hips against John, using her legs to push him in deeper.

One way or another, she was going to keep some amount of control in this situation, she knew that much.

John growled as he found the one spot that almost felt magical every single time his cock brushed it, inside of her and throwing his head back, he gripped her hips and breast with his hands, as he slammed into her, panting.

Jayde screamed while being filled up by Randy's hot sticky seed in her mouth and not soon after, John filled her up with his hot sticky seed.

Now both of them were ready for the next round. A smirk filled their faces as they took the cuffs off and slid in front of and behind her, Randy thrusting his cock into her ass and John sliding into her frontally.

Randy growled as he started to thrust and panting said "Fuck.. Mmmm. Tight."

Jayde groaned and begged, "Faster, both of you, now. God.. Oh fuck."

John slammed into her from the front and realizign he could FEEL Randy fucking her from behind triggered something. He growled as he felt his best friend's cock moving at the same time as his was, inside of Jayde. Randy gripped her ass wtih his hand and slammed into her, the feeling of John's cock from the other side driving him almost over his own edge.

John ground out "Not gonna last long. You, Orton?"

Randy panted and smirking said "No, our baby girl's tight.. Fuck.."

Jayde groaned and begged them both, "Oh fuck.. Boys I'm so close.. God you both feel so fucking good, so huge inside of me. I want to feel you both at the same time.. Please?"

Slamming into her from both ends as fast as they could, soon both of them were filling her up on either side. John collapsed onto his back, and so did Randy, each of them sliding an arm under Jayde as they looked at her.

"Was it as good for you as it was for us, babe?"

Jayde glared and said "I thought one of YOU was supposed to be the one handcuffed?"

They snickered then both kissing her passionately said "Next time we promise.. We just wanted you so bad and that whole situation was fucking erotic."

"It was, wasn't it? See, this is why I am the idea girl in this relationship." Jayde said as she kissed Randy and then John, as she smiled and said "I love you both. But the princess is sleepy now."

Moral of the story: What goes around, comes around..


End file.
